deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser VS King Dedede/@comment-172.56.21.60-20150813132519
All right, guys, Bowser very clearly wins this. Let me explain. First off, power. This is one of Bowser's biggest advantages. First, he was confirmed stronger stand tougher than Mario and DK, the former of whom can bench 30 tons and send enemies several times his size flying like ragdolls and the latter who's ALSO stronger than Mario and punched the MOON down, and he can pull a FUCKING island to shore very easily, and tear through CASTLES. With his BARE HANDS. God damm. Now, before you say, "OMG! King Dedede is planet level!"... He really isn't. Most of you are sure to bring up Kirby's planet punch.... but look closely at the measurement, which is a whopping 210 megaton. That's it. Doing a bit of math, I found out that it's nowhere NEAR MOON level, let alone PLANET. Meaning Pop Star is more fragile than the MOON. So King Dedede isn't punching or slamming his way through planet durability, no sir. But for speed, Dedede can breathe happily, for he wins it. But, that being said, he isn't FTL in the slightest. First off, KRBAY isn't Canon (I'm shocked DB included that), and including that, we'll have to also account a feat in Mario Party 3 that should make Bowser MFTL... but I'm not including either speed feat due to well, non Canon. But, comparing their speed in the games, King Dedede seems to still be quicker on his feet, so......... yeah. (P.S: For more reasons why King Dedede isn't FTL in the slightest, if you look at the clouds in the background, the clouds weren't passing by quickly at all, while they would be ZOOMING if Kirby really rode it at FTL speeds that occasion, plus, there isn't anything else supporting this outlier.) Now, durability.... EASIlY cementing Bowser as the victor, his durability's just too radical, even for King Dedede. One, I already disproved the "planet level" bullcrap, and two: An incomplete list of what Bowser's endured: Continent level blows, attacks from Dark Bowser, even stronger than Bowser himself, flash-frozen, tossed into the abyss, lava, smashed by a 150-ton train (that Bowser nearly held back, to boot), and, a black hole, NOT from Super Mario Galaxy, but in Super Paper Mario, where, in the middle of Sammer's Kingdom, the Void appeared, and pretty much OBLITERATED Sammer's Kingdom (an entire DIMENSION at the very least, mind you) and survived with negligible injuries, and to further support this durability, Bowser can also tank blows from Dimento, a casual dimension buster, Count Bleck, a UNIVERSE buster, and Super Dimento, a MULTIVERSE buster. Before you shout, "Non-Canon, ha!", 1: We still don't know the story of Paper Jam, 2: There are plenty of tie-ins to the mainstream Mario games (like Luigi directly stating the events of the Mario Party, Mario Golf, and Mario Tennis series take place in that same world, and 3: DB themselves listed, "defeated Dimento" in Luigi's feats. All I can say to Bowser's durability is.... hot damm. Now, while not very important, Bowser is MUCH more agile, seeing how he can effortlessly jump out of an endless hole in Super Mario 64. While it may sound ridiculous, it requires INFINITE jumping height to jump out of an ENDLESS hole. So, in a sticky situation, Bowser could just use his jumping height to escape. Lastly, Bowser wins in experience and arsenal, as well as intellect. The latter... I probably don't need to explain with Bowser's various gadgets. Intellect, Bowser wins, cause according to Paper Mario, Bowser has an IQ of 200, TRUMPING Dedede's. And for experience, Bowser's been alive longer abn